Trapped inside
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: Mew and Victini are trapped inside a room and its getting late whats going to happen?


Hello readers, um, yeah so ... here's the thing. This is my first lemon, and I don't really think I'm cut out to write this but please give me reviews on this, and if I get a certain amount of reviews I might make more. " " is speech ( ) is thought [ ] is action Enjoy!

Trapped in a room

It was a warm summer day in the Unova. Two legendries were looking forward to getting to the beach, but they were stuck in the basement downstairs.

"Mew, I told you that was a bad idea"

"Victini, if you don't test thing out then you can't be sure"

"But I didn't need, or want to test it out" Victini said sadly

"We could try blowing up the door" suggested a pink kitten

"We could, but then we'd blow ourselves up too, remember, this is Liberty island's light house. It was built to hold me"

"So now what?" she asked him

"Don't know" he asked blankly

The two were surrounded by awkward silence. Victini looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock at night and they still were trapped in the room. Victini looked at Mew and saw that she was nodding off.

"Mew, if you're tired you can take the bed"

"What, where would you sleep?" Mew asked concerned

"Well, I'll just sleep on the floor"

"No, that's not fair"

"Well it doesn't matter, just go to sleep"

"No"

"What, why?"

"Because it's not fair, and I won't go to sleep"

Victini shivered at that statement, he remembered the last time Mew didn't get any sleep. She was in a cranky mood and attacked everyone who (in retrospect did nothing) crossed here path. She even chased Rayquaza because he talked to her about this. Victini was determined not to let that happen again.

"[Sigh] ok Mew, what do you suggest is fair?"

She thought it over and came up with two ideas, one of which made her face turn from its bright pink to dark red

"Well, maybe we could switch, you have the bed and I sleep on the floor"

"WHAT, absolutely not"

"Well, [blushes] maybe we ... could ... sleep in the bed ... together?" Mew said the last part quietly, but Victini still heard it

Victini had a deep shade of red color his face at her thought and was out of ideas. He decided to try convincing her one more time to accept his idea

"Uh ... Mew, are you sure ... you won't think about ... my idea first?" Victini stuttered

Mew felt her face heat up, but looked at Victini and said

"I-I-I-I'm ... sure" she said turning away before continuing

"I ... won't go to sleep, unless it's one of my choices"

Unfortunately for Victini he couldn't tell her to sleep on the floor, she was his friend but could he sleep in the same bed as her? Years ago they use to do that at sleepovers but it stopped for some unknown reasons. Facing the reality of it Victini gave up and said

"Ok Mew, I can't put you on the floor so ... I guess ... we're ... going ...with plan ... 2" Victini said hesitantly

Mew blushed and looked at Victini with eyes filled with embarrassment

"Ok" was all she could mutter

The two got into the bed from a different side

"Ok, goodnight Mew"

"Goodnight V"  
The two awkwardly said good night and went to sleep

3 AM

"V ... V, are you awake?" asked a pink kitten

"Huh, what's wrong" Victini asked groggily waking up from his slumber

"I had a nightmare" the kitten said shivering

Victini sat up only to be pushed down by Mew hugging him

"It's ok Mew, it was just a nightmare" Victini said rubbing her head

"But it was scary, it was me fighting my brother" she said tears flowing down her face

"Its ok Mew [kisses her forehead], you know he would never attack you"

"But ... it was so real"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here, and so long as I live, nothing like that will happen" Victini said then bent down to kiss her forehead but at the same time Mew moved her head up to look at his face thus he missed her forehead and, to both of their surprise, they kissed.

The two parted for a second and looked into each other's eyes, they both saw love filled eyes but only acted on instinct. The two kissed again, Mew wrapping her arms around Victini's neck, Victini wrapping his hands around Mew's waist. The two began to lie down on the bed, now kissing passionately. In seconds Victini was on top of Mew who was moaning into their kiss. It was soon noticeable that Victini was getting excited as his member poked at Mew's thigh. The two parted looking into each other's eyes, Victini's asking for permission and Mew's granting him permission. Victini then rose up a little placing his member at Mew's entrance. Slowly Victini worked at the entrance, in till his head finally slid in.

"mmmmm" moaned Mew as he slid further in

Victini didn't get far before Mew winced a little in pain. Victini had met the resistance of Mew's hymen. He looked at into her eyes asking if she was sure she wanted to go through with this. She answered him with a deep kiss which gladly returned. In the middle of the kiss victini was slowly pushing forward, and soon the small indication of Mew's virginity was torn and she tightened her hold on Victini. Victini stopped and held her in his arms rubbing her back soothingly. The two remained that way for a moment, letting Mew's calm down. As soon as she was comfortable, Mew laid back down and Victini slowly pushed further into Mew in till he hilted.

"mmmmm" Mew moaned as he began to pull back

Victini pulled back in till just the head remained and the pushed all the way in making Mew moan loudly. He repeated this and soon got a rhythm. The two were drenched in sweat, moaning, and panting as Victini picked up the pace. Mew moaned louder as she wrapped her legs around Victini's waist.

"Victini" Mew moaned before she shook from her orgasmic bliss. She laid in the afterglow with Victini not far behind her. With one final push, he hilted himself as he came, filling Mew with his seed. The two laid there panting as Victini began to soften and fell out of Mew.

"[panting] I love you Mew"

"[panting] I love you too V"

The two exhausted pokemon fell asleep in each other's arms, loving their new relation

10:30 AM

Mew woke up with a big smile as she looked at her sleeping lover

(Hmm, now that I think about it, we could have teleported out of here. [looks at Victini and smiles] Well I'm glad Victini didn't figure it out) she thought as she snuggled up next to her new mate

The End

Well is it ok or is crap? Honestly, this is not my style, but a friend said the way I write a few stories, could end up being a lemon. So flames are welcome (so long as it's for a good reason) and I would love some opinions on how to improve


End file.
